Quick Revive
noicon|center noicon|center Quick Revive – Perk-a-Cola występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Mobile. Opis Quick Revive jak sama nazwa wskazuje przyspiesza reanimację innych graczy. Skraca w ten sposób jej czas o połowę z 3 sekund do 1.5 sekundy. Quick Revive po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na mapie Verrückt. Kosztuje 1500 punktów. W Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II Quick Revive otrzymała dodatkowe działanie w rozgrywce solowej, przez co zaczęła pełnić w niej ważną rolę. W przeciwieństwie do Call of Duty: World at War, gdzie kupowanie atutu było bezcelowe, pozwala ona na reanimację samego siebie. Trwa to 10 sekund, a gracz może w tym czasie korzystać z Mustanga & Sally'ego, chyba że posiada jakąkolwiek inną krótką broń. Jeżeli gracz, posiadając Quick Revive, wpadnie w przepaść, z której nie ma wyjścia, natychmiast odrodzi się w pobliżu lub w pomieszczeniu startowym. W rozgrywce solowej atut może zostać kupiony maksymalnie trzy razy za 500 punktów, bez konieczności włączania zasilania. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II Quick Revive pojawiła się również w postaci Perma-Perku. Ten także skraca czas reanimacji o połowę. Połączenie Quick Revive'a w obu formach pozwala reanimować graczy niemalże natychmiastowo, gdyż trwa to tylko 0.75 sekundy. Perma-Perk uzyskuje się, dokonując 16-18 reanimacji w ciągu jednej rozgrywki. Stracić go natomiast można, gdy reanimowanie zostanie przerwane. Quick Revive powraca również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III, gdzie na mapie Shadows of Evil posiada nowy dżingiel. Ten jednak pozostaje bez zmian na mapie The Giant. Występowanie *Verrückt – w pomieszczeniu identyfikacji zwłok, naprzeciwko M1 Garand *Shi No Numa – losowo w kwaterze doktora, chatce rybackiej, pokoju komunikacyjnym lub magazynie *Der Riese – Na obszarze teleportera Z-C w biurze dr. Maxisa *Kino der Toten – w lobby za barem *"Five" – w sali obrad naprzeciwko elektrycznej pułapki. *Ascension – w pomieszczeniu badań nad przeciążeniem obok drzwi do centrum sterowania *Call of the Dead – w miejscu startowym za zbiornikiem wody *Shangri-La – na środku miejsca startowego *Moon – w Receiving Area obok jednej z barykad *TranZit – na przystanku autobusowym obok drzwi *Miasto – na piętrze baru *Farma – przed wejściem do stodoły *Nuketown Zombies – spada w losowe miejsce na mapie *Die Rise – na piętrze 80. obok M14, w windzie *Buried – w środkowej części pierwszego tunelu *Dzielnica – w kościele obok ołtarza *Origins – w laboratorium obok generatora 1 *Shadows of Evil – w Easy Street *The Giant – losowo w hangarze, po obu stronach zwodzonego mostu, przy teleporterze Z-C lub na drodze pomiędzy dwoma dziedzińcami *Der Eisendrache – na piętrze pomieszczenia startowego *Zetsubou No Shima – w trybie solo zrzucany z samolotu w rundzie 2. na pierwszą część bagien laboratorium A lub B; w trybie kooperacji w bunkrze *Gorod Krovi – na placu Belińskiego przy drzwiach sklepu *Revelations – w pomieszczeniu startowym naprzeciwko generatora zepsucia Osiągnięcia i trofea Wzmocnienie |Na Die Rise, użyj w trakcie jednej gry pakietu wzmocnień oraz wszystkich maszyn atutowych.|Brązowe|35}} Ciekawostki *W Verrückt w Call of Duty: World at War na plakacie Quick Revive'a można zobaczyć inne, prawdopodobnie pierwsze logo tego perku. *W Shi No Numa w Call of Duty: World at War maszyna perku miała mieć bagienną teksturę. *Quick Revive jest jedynym perkiem, który można wypić nawet bez włączania zasilania na mapie. *Dżingiel Quick Revive'a jest najkrótszy ze wszystkich dżingli perków. *Quick Revive jest najtańszym perkiem w rozgrywce solowej oraz w trybie współpracy. Wyjątkiem jest wersja PC Call of Duty: Black Ops, w której w trybie współpracy najtańszym perkiem jest Deadshot Daiquiri. *Według Takeo ten perk smakuje jak sushi. Galeria CoDWaW_2012-07-30_18-12-27-50.jpg|Quick Revive w Verrückt CoDWaW_2012-10-26_22-35-40-51.jpg|Quick Revive w Shi No Numa CoDWaW_2012-10-13_20-44-30-61.jpg|Quick Revive w Der Riese BlackOps_2012-08-21_20-07-15-17.jpg|Quick Revive w Kino der Toten Quick_Revive_w_Five.jpg|Quick Revive w "Five" 2013-04-06_00035.jpg|Quick Revive na mapie Moon 2012-12-16_00018.jpg|Quick Revive w TranZit 2013-02-04_00012.jpg|Quick Revive w Mieście 2013-03-03_00003.jpg|Quick Revive w Nuketown Zombies 2013-03-07_00006.jpg|Quick Revive w Die Rise 2013-10-31_00094.jpg|Quick Revive w Origins BlackOps_2012-05-23_19-38-51-94.jpg|Efekt Quick Revive'a w trybie solo Quick_revive_sumpf_cut.png|Niewykorzystana bagienna wersja Quick Revive'a w Shi No Numa 2013-03-07_00004.jpg|Butelka Quick Revive'a QuickRevive Perk Machine COD Mobile Zombies.png|Quick Revive w Call of Duty: Mobile en:Quick Revive Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops III